The Dark Blood
by AHassassin
Summary: what if the survivers can't survive this time! will they lost their hope? what if they die? this is my first English story, hope you like it. (maybe some charactor death)


hey everybody this is AHassassin, It's my first English story. English is not my mother language. If it were any grammar problems or mistakes, please forgive me! It's short but I hope you like it, I will write more for the next chapters. the story take place after RE6, When you read it please tell me how it was.

* * *

The room was dark, the iron scent of blood was in the air. A blonde man who was only wearing combat pants and boots, was sitting on a metal chair in the middle of the cold and empty room. His hands were tied to the metal chair very hard and blood was all over his body. He could feel the cold wind hitting his naked upper body,He was in so much pain, he could feel the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. He couldn't even move his body, suddenly the door opened and three man came in. He couldn't make out their faces, One of them had a white coat *he must be the scientist* he thought to himself, and the other man had a black combat suits and the last one was like a captain,his clothes were different from the soldier who was standing next to him. The captain came towards the injured man and raised his head by his hair and made him to look in his eyes. Then he broke the deadly silent "you are tough agent Kennedy, I'll give you that. You survived many times but now...you are trapped like a little rat. we know all about you and your little organisation" Then he punched him hard on the check. "It's just a simple question, why are you here?" Leon said nothing and just looked at him. The captain punched him again. "What are your orders? Where is your partner?" he raised his voice "Talk!" Then again he stayed silent but it cost him another punch. The captain grabbed a combat knife and putted the tip of the blade on his right shoulder."it seems we have to do it the hard way..." Then he drew the knife down on his arm hard and made a large cut. Leon shrieked in pain, he could feel the blood coming out of his cut and trill down his arm. It was one of the worst pain that he ever felt. a weak sound came from the soldier's radio, after seconds he looked at his captain. "captain Dorf, they said you have a important visitor, you must see it, they have something sir." The soldier who was next to the door said with a German accent. That got Dorfs attention and made him to look him."alright, so they said we must do it?" "Yes sir" Dorf pointed to the scientist to start the work. Leon was on high alert , he didn't know what was about to happen. "Don't worry Mr Kennedy, we have a special gift for you. I hope you like it" after he said that a smirk appeared on his face. The scientist came towards him syringe in hand. Was this the end for him? He tried to free himself but he couldn't so he shouted "what are you gana do to me?" Dorf just smirked and said "are you afraid?" Then he went towards the door "have fun agent Kennedy." And with that he left the room. The soldier grabbed him to make sure he wouldn't move and The scientist pressed the needle into his arm. He could feel the cold liquid runs into his veins but after a few seconds a sharp pain came to his chest. The pain even made him to stop breathing for a moment. The soldier and the scientist both left the room and shut the door. The pain was great, he couldn't breathe,see or hear...all he could feel was pain and then his consciousness slowly fade away and everything went black.

* * *

2 days ago:

Everything was good and he was resting at his apartment till his phone ringed. He got up from the couch and went for his phone on the table. It was Hunnigan * maybe another work?* he thought to himself. "Hey Hunnigan, what's up?" He said with a smirk. "Hey Leon, sorry to bother you but there is a situation...DSO needs you here. BSAA said they have found the lab that caused an outbreak in German two weaks ago..." "so they want me to go there and stop them? All by myself? Are they..." Hunnigan cut him "no Leon, you're not going alone. You have a partner for this mission." "Really? And who might that be?" "Don't worry, she's with BSAA." That got his attention. "She?" "Just come here and you will see...you need come for the details anyway so maybe you can get to know eachother before the mission?" Leon looked around for a moment and said "ok...I'm coming over." After he put his phone in his pocket, he went for his coat and keys to go out and meet his new partner.

* * *

So that was it! Please leave a review and let me know what you're thinking. Thanks for reading this.


End file.
